The Second Time Around
by Always Aurora
Summary: The gang is back for the next school musical! Troy and Gabriella had been planning to audition together again, but will Sharpay get in the way? Because this time she is determined to win the lead and nothing will get in her way! Troyella! Plz R&R...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN _ANY_ ASPECT OF HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL! THIS DISCLAIMER GOES FOR ALL CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 1-**

Gabriella rushed down the hall to her first class. She was late. She slipped into her seat just before the bell rang and sighed with relief. Troy tried to catch her eye, but she avoided him. After her talk to Sharpay the other day, she really hadn't been talking to Troy much. She knew she shouldn't let Sharpay scare her, but she did.

She pulled out her history book and opened it to the correct page. She enjoyed school, and she was good at it.

Fifty minutes later the bell rang again. She gathered up her things and started towards the door.

"Gabriella," Troy called.

Her shoulders drooped and she sighed. "Hi Troy," she turned and said.

He frowned. "I haven't seen you much lately."

She bit her lip. "I really can't talk, Troy."

Troy nodded. "Can we talk somewhere after school?" he asked.

She slowly began to walk away. "I don't know. I'll see you at lunch."

Troy sighed and watched her walk away. He wasn't sure why Gabriella was avoiding him. He turned and headed towards his next class.

"Hey man," Chad said from behind.

Troy turned and smiled. "Hi, Chad."

"What's up? I haven't seen you much lately."

Troy smiled. "I've been working with Kelsi for the winter musical auditions."

Chad's grin widened. "I can't wait to see you up there again. You shocked the whole school with last year's stunt."

Troy shook his head. "I don't know if this year will be as shocking. Everyone's used to me now."

……………………….

Gabriella dropped her book bag onto her bed and sat down beside it.

A mechanical voice spoke out from her computer and said, "You've got mail."

She smiled and walked over to the computer screen. She entered her inbox and frowned at the message. It was from Sharpay.

**Gabriella,**

**I saw you talking to Troy today. I thought we'd agreed that you'd stay to yourself like a 'new girl' should. **

**Sharpay**

Gabriella sighed and hit the button to reply.

**Sharpay,**

**Troy and I didn't even talk about the auditions. **

**Gabriella**

Sharpay must've been waiting for a reply because; just moments after Gabriella began her homework she received another e-mail for Sharpay.

**Gabriella,**

**Good. Keep it that way. Just because you won the leads in last year's musical, doesn't mean you'll win them this year. It's my turn to star!**

**Sharpay**

* * *

_Hi everyone, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my first story!!! Please Review:)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-**

Sharpay tossed her blonde hair and smiled at herself in the mirror. She was dressed in a glittery, pink top, pink leggings, and a white mini-skirt. She grabbed her silver purse and turned to leave the room. But she turned back for one more glance at her reflection.

She looked wonderful as usual.

"Ryan, are you ready?" she called to her twin.

"Yeah," he yelled from the top of the stairs. He set his sky blue hat at a jaunty angle and hurried down the stairs.

"Did you call our pianist and tell him to come over late this afternoon?" she inquired.

He nodded.

"Good, we need to be perfect. We are not losing out to Troy and Gabriella again."

"Don't worry, you're already perfect." Ryan said with an adoring smile.

She smiled. "I know, but you need to work on your dancing."

………………….

Troy frowned at the basketball in his hands. Why was Gabriella avoiding him? She hadn't even said anything recently about the auditions. Had he done something wrong?

"What did the basketball do to deserve that look?" Chad asked with a grin.

Troy smiled and looked up. "Missed the basket."

Chad laughed, but quickly turned serious. "You look upset. What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure." Troy said slowly. "Gabriella's been avoiding me."

"I promise, I had nothing to do with it this time," Chad assured.

Troy smiled faintly. "That's good to know."

Chad grinned. "I know. So have you tried talking to her?" he asked.

Troy shook his head. "No, how can I talk to her when she's been avoiding me?"

Chad frowned. "That's a good question."

"But you don't have an answer, right?" Troy asked.

Chad nodded. "Right."

A whistle blew and practice began.

…………………

"Gabriella." A familiar voice called.

She turned and smiled at Taylor. "Hi."

Taylor paused to catch her breath before saying hello. Together the two friends began their way to the buses. "Why were you in such a hurry?" Taylor asked.

Gabriella sighed. "I was trying to avoid talking to Troy again."

Taylor frowned. "Why? Did you two have a fight?"

Gabriella shook her head and remained silent.

"Are we going to have to play twenty questions, or are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Taylor asked.

"I can't say."

"Why not?" Taylor questioned. "I thought I was your friend."

"You are, but…." Gabriella paused. Then she sighed. "I really can't say anything right now."

"Is it about the auditions? Are you nervous?" Taylor asked.

Gabriella groaned inwardly. Taylor was determined not to give up. "If I tell you will you promise not to tell?"

"I can't even tell Chad?"

Gabriella looked at her friend.

Taylor smiled. "I promise."

Gabriella pulled Taylor away from the crowd. "I know you'll probably tell me I shouldn't be afraid of her and everything, but she scares me."

"Who?" Taylor asked with a frown. Then realization dawned. "Oh…Sharpay, right?"

Gabriella nodded. "She said she'd make my life miserable if I audition with Troy."

"I'm guessing you didn't say anything to Troy about this…"

Gabriella shook her head. "No, that's why I've been avoiding him."

"Gabriella, you can't let Sharpay threaten you into doing what she wants." Taylor said. "If you don't stand up to her it will only get worse, not better."

"I didn't think you'd understand," Gabriella said quietly. Then she turned and climbed aboard her bus. "See you later," she told Taylor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-**

"Hey, Taylor," Chad called.

She stopped and turned. "Hi, Chad."

He grinned. "Hi."

For a moment he just stood there.

"Did you need something?" Taylor prompted.

"Oh, yeah. Do you know what's up with Gabriella?" he asked with a frown. "Troy's all upset because she's been avoiding him."

Taylor frowned and tried to think of something to say. "Well, I have to get to class." She turned and began to go in the opposite direction, but Chad caught her arm.

"You know what's wrong, don't you?" he accused.

She sighed. "Yes, but Gabriella made me promise not to say anything."

"Come on, Taylor." He said.

She rolled her eyes. "Pleading won't help."

"Give me a hint," he smiled suddenly. "If I guess, you won't be telling me."

She laughed. "Fine. Someone warned her to stay away from Troy…."

Chad snapped his fingers. "Sharpay!"

Taylor turned and began to walk to her first class.

"Am I right?" Chad called.

"Remember, I didn't tell you." She said over her shoulder.

Chad grinned and headed off to find Troy.

……………………….

"Troy," Chad whispered.

Troy glanced to make sure the teacher's back was turned before looking at Chad. "What?" he whispered.

"Here," Chad tossed him a small note.

Troy stared at his friend, but caught the note and unfolded it.

**I know why Gabriella's avoiding you. Sharpay told her to stay away from you….or else….**

"Mr. Bolton." The teacher called.

He jerked upright. "Yes?"

She walked towards his desk. "Would you mind sharing?" she asked.

He bit his lip. Gabriella was sitting three rows over and Sharpay was two seats in front of him. "Of course," he replied. He started to hand the note to the teacher, but purposely dropped it. "Sorry, I'll get that." He said.

A few of his classmates snickered.

He stood to get the note and carefully tripped over the leg of his desk. A collective gasp went up as he hit the floor.

Stealthily, he slipped the note to Chad. Who snatched it up and tore it into pieces.

"Thank you for the performance, Mr. Bolton," the teacher said when he stood and brushed off his pants. "Please, take your seat."

When she turned and walked away, he and Chad exchanged a triumphant look.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-**

After school, Troy hurried to find Gabriella before she left. He was just about to leave the building when someone called his name. He turned and grimaced when he saw Sharpay.

"Hi, Sharpay," he said with a forced smile.

She smiled cunningly. "Hi, Troy, why are you in such a hurry?"

He thought quickly. "I wanted to catch Chad before he left. I need to talk to him about our next game," he lied.

Sharpay studied him for a moment. Then she let the subject slide. "Are you and Gabriella going to audition together for the musical?"

"I'm not sure," he said slowly. "We haven't talked about it."

This seemed to please Sharpay. "Well, I have to be going, bye Troy." She spun and 'clicked' off to find her brother.

Troy breathed a sigh of relief and took off outside. By time he got out there though, Gabriella's bus was gone.

He groaned.

"Did you talk to Gabriella?" Chad called.

He shook his head. "No, she's already gone."

"I thought you were going to talk to her after school."

"I was, but I got caught up talking to Sharpay," Troy explained.

Chad's eyebrows rose. "What did she want?"

"To know if Gabriella and I were auditioning together," Troy said.

"She's really determined to get the lead this year, isn't she?" Chad asked.

Troy nodded. "Yeah, she is."

…………………………

Gabriella finished her homework and wandered down to the kitchen. Her mother was working late, so she was on her own for dinner.

After searching the fridge and cupboards, she settled on making a taco salad.

She took her dinner into the living room and turned on the TV.

She flipped through the channels until she found something worthwhile to watch. Then she began to eat her dinner.

She was halfway finished when the doorbell rang.

She sighed, set her salad on the coffee table, and went to get the door.

She pulled it open and found Troy standing on her doorstep. "Hi, Troy." She said.

He smiled nervously. "Hi."

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about the auditions," he began.

"I don't think I want to audition this year," she said. She stepped back and made her way back to the living room.

Troy, taking that as an invitation to come in, stepped inside and shut the door. Then he followed Gabriella. "Gabriella, are you going to let Sharpay intimidate you?" he asked from behind her.

She sighed. "Who told you?"

He shrugged. "I have my sources." He walked over and sat down beside her.

"I just want to fit in here, Troy," she said. "Sharpay will ruin my life."

Troy shook his head. "No, she won't. Your friends are always going to be your friends, no matter what Sharpay says, and what the other people say doesn't really matter, does it?"

She sighed. Then she smiled. "I guess you're right."

Troy grinned charmingly. "I know I'm right."

Her smile grew until both were laughing hysterically.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-**

"So, did you talk to Troy?" Taylor asked innocently.

Gabriella pulled her book from her locker and glanced at her friend. "Yes, I did."

Taylor tried to smother her smile. "Oh."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "I'm not mad." She assured.

Taylor let her grin bloom. "Good."

"You're very proud of yourself, aren't you?" Gabriella said.

Taylor nodded. "I knew that once he talked to you, it would all work out."

Gabriella sighed. "It hasn't all worked out yet…"

Taylor frowned. "Why?"

"Sharpay doesn't know we're going to audition together," Gabriella bit her lip.

Taylor draped an arm over Gabriella's shoulders. "Don't worry."

"I'll try not to," Gabriella replied.

……………………..

Sharpay hummed the tune of Kelsi's newest song, which, of course, had been redone to fit her own personal tastes. She nearly skipped up to the audition list, but there was where she stopped short. She glared when she saw the names 'Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton' on the list to audition….as a **couple**! Hadn't Gabriella listened to her warnings?

She tossed her head and snatched a pen from her glittering purse. Large and bold she wrote her name on the list. She couldn't stand having it under Gabriella Montez's, but soon enough that would change. It looked like she was going to have to have another talk with the unruly geek.

Ryan walked by, but she didn't bother to tell him about the latest developments. He wouldn't be able to help her yet.

With an angry sigh, she swiveled and headed off to find Ms. Montez.

…………………..

"Did you sign up, Troy?" Gabriella asked nervously.

Troy smiled easily. "Of course, you?"

She nodded.

"Don't worry about Sharpay, Gabriella," Troy repeated for what seemed like the hundredth time.

He gave her a quick hug before heading off to basketball practice. She made her way towards the front doors to head to her bus. Before she reached the doors, however, she was caught by the arm and yanked into one of the classrooms.

As she fell inside, the door was shut and Sharpay leaned against it. "Hi, Gabriella," she said in a quiet voice.

"Sh-Sharpay, what do you want?" Gabriella asked in a nervous voice.

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "as if you didn't know."

Gabriella tried to stiffen her resolve. "I don't."

Sharpay's face flushed a shade darker and she stepped closer to Gabriella. "Don't play games with me, Gabriella. I will be the lead in the musical."

Gabriella clenched her teeth. "And how do you plan to do that, Sharpay? How far are you willing to go to get the part?" she asked before brushing past a shocked Sharpay.

"Well," Sharpay said thoughtfully after the door closed. "It seems little Gabriella has gained a backbone, but she still must have weaknesses."

* * *

_Sorry this chapter's a little short, but I hope you enjoyed it otherwise! Please review:)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6-**

Sharpay frowned as she stared at the stage. Why had Ms. Darbus allowed Troy and Gabriella to go first, instead of her and Ryan? It must've been because of their 'success' last year. She rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair to watch their performance. Her frown slowly turned to a smile as she thought of her first act of revenge. Troy and Gabriella were in for a little surprise.

The music began and Troy stepped out on the stage.

_How can they say to walk away?_

_How can they tell us what to do?_

_This is my life and yours_

_We promised to love one another….forever_

Gabriella joined him a moment later, so both could sing the chorus.

_Even if I have to walk away_

_I promise my heart will stay with you_

_Forever, and always_

_You'll be my only love (forever)_

Now it was time for Gabriella to begin her first part alone. Troy gave her a tender smile and she began her solo.

_I feel my heart tearing in two_

_All because they won't let me be with you_

_Please, please remember….._

Suddenly the music cut off. Gabriella's lips were moving, but only she could hear the sound of her voice. The audience gasped and broke out in shocked whispers. Troy frowned at her with confusion.

"She was lip synching," she heard someone in the crowd say.

Her own mouth dropped open. She hadn't been lip synching.

Ms. Darbus hurried up the stage steps and quietly ordered Troy and Gabriella to leave the stage.

They quickly did so.

"What happened, Gabriella?" Troy asked.

She shook her head. "I don't know. I was singing, but when the music stopped only I could hear my voice."

Troy took her mike and flipped it over. "Your mike's off, did you turn it off?"

"No," Gabriella whispered.

"I knew we should have had Kelsi play instead of using the recording," Troy said.

"I still don't understand what happened," Gabriella muttered.

"I think Sharpay sabotaged our song," Troy replied angrily.

"She must've turned off my mike beforehand." She smacked her forehead. "I should've checked it again before I went on, but how did she stop the music? She was in the audience the entire time."

Troy frowned thoughtfully. "What about Ryan? Where was he?"

Gabriella's eyes widened. "You think he turned off the music?"

Troy nodded. "He'd do anything Sharpay told him to do."

* * *

_Sharpay's so evil! lol...the song used in here is called Forever, and Always by iliveinadreamworld(fictionpress) and is used with permission! Please Review:)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7-**

"Ms. Darbus, please give us another chance," Troy pleaded.

Ms. Darbus turned to frown at him. "Ms. Montez was lip synching, and that is strictly forbidden."

Troy shook his head. "She wasn't Ms. Darbus, it was all just a big mistake. Please give us another chance."

For a moment, Ms. Darbus just stood there. Silently, studying him over the rims of her glasses, "Well, I guess since you both did so well in the last musical, maybe I could give you another chance."

Troy smiled. "We won't disappoint you."

"I will give you a callback, but if anything goes wrong…" she left the sentence hanging dramatically as she exited.

Troy pumped his fist in the air before taking off to find Gabriella. He couldn't wait to tell her the good news.

……………………….

Gabriella hurriedly stuffed her books into her bag. She tried to ignore the mocking glances and snide comments, but they still hurt.

"Gabriella," Troy called as he rushed down the hall.

She smiled hopefully at his excitement. "Hi Troy."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her away to a quieter hallway. "Ms. Darbus gave us a callback," he said happily.

Her eyes grew wide. "She did?" she whispered.

Troy nodded. "Yes, she said nothing else can go wrong though, but I'm sure we can swing it."

Gabriella just stared at him in shock. "Wow," she whispered.

He grinned. "I knew you'd be excited. I'm going to go tell Kelsi."

She nodded slowly. "All right."

He kissed her cheek before rushing away.

She swallowed hard. How was she going to stand up on the stage in front of all those people? She closed her eyes and tried to slow her racing heart. A tear began a path down her pale cheek. How was she going to tell Troy that she couldn't sing with him?

………………………..

Sharpay smiled at the comments she heard as she walked down the hall. It seemed that the students were united. All of them believed that Gabriella Montez had been lip synching. Her smile grew. Even if Ms. Darbus would give them another chance, which was unlikely, Gabriella would be too afraid to get back up on the stage.

She was brilliant. It was amazing that she had remembered Gabriella's little bout of stage fright from the last audition, but she was so glad she had. She and Ryan would definitely regain their status and, once again, they would rule the drama club.

* * *

_These chapters seem to be getting shorter and shorter! Sorry, I'll try harder next time to get it longer, but please review anyways!!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8-**

Gabriella sighed and fell back onto her bed. After an hour of pacing back and forth across her room, she still had no answers to her dilemma. She knew if she told Troy she was scared to sing with him, he would talk her into doing it anyways. But she could never get back up on a stage and face the utter humiliation she had faced today.

She wanted to believe that what other people thought didn't matter, but she wasn't strong enough to show her face when everyone around her was whispering…about her.

She groaned and rolled onto her stomach. Outside the sky was dark and silvery stars twinkled in the sky. They were not aware of the hardship she faced.

Her cell phone rang, breaking into her tumultuous thoughts. She snatched it from the bedside table and answered it. It was Troy.

"Hi, Gabby," Troy said with a smile. "How are you?"

She sighed. "Tired."

"Are you still upset about today?" he asked hesitantly.

She bit her lip. "Yeah." She replied slowly.

"Don't worry, everyone will forget about it when we do a great job at the callbacks," he assured.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm not going to do the callbacks, Troy," she whispered.

For a moment silence was the only reply she had. Then Troy spoke.

"You're going to let Sharpay manipulate you?" he asked incredulously.

"She's not manipulating me, Troy," she argued. "I decided to not do the callbacks."

"You don't think that was her plan?" he ground out angrily.

"I can't get up onstage and be humiliated again," she cried. "I'm not going to do that."

"You're playing right in her hands, Gabriella!" He replied bitterly. "I thought you were better than this."

"You weren't the one up onstage today, Troy, you aren't the one that everyone thinks was lip-synching," she hissed. "If you were in my position you'd not want to show your face in school. Let alone sing in front of the entire school."

"If I was in your position," Troy said quietly. "I wouldn't be letting my friends down, like you are now."

The line went dead and a single tear fell from Gabriella's weary eyes.

……………………………..

Kelsi was waiting for Troy in the music room when he arrived the next morning.

"Hi, Kelsi," he said tiredly.

She smiled. Then she saw his face. "What's wrong, Troy?" she asked.

"Gabriella's not going to do the callbacks," he admitted painfully.

Kelsi dropped down onto the piano bench. "But Ms. Darbus….and we worked….." she set her pencil down.

Troy swallowed hard. "I'm sorry, Kelsi."

She sighed. "It's not your fault, Troy." She stared at the sheets of music spread out around her. "Maybe she'll change her mind."

Troy slung his bag over his shoulder. "I don't think she will."

Kelsi shrugged. "Let's give her a few days."

Troy nodded and headed towards his first class.

…………………….

Sharpay was quick to duck out of sight when Troy exited the music room. She couldn't stop the smile that was painted across her face. She couldn't believe her plans were coming together so well. Without Gabriella, Troy would never audition, and after yesterday, Gabriella would never agree.

She couldn't help congratulating herself on her brilliance. Then she too headed to her first class.

* * *

_I know it's been FOREVER since I updated...lol...sorry about that. I just 'couldn't' write this story for a while. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this marvelous chapter! Please Review:)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9-**

Gabriella pleaded sick and finally got her mother to agree to allow her to stay home. In all honesty, she was sick. She was sick of the crazy world that was school. She was sick of the stares and whispers. But most of all she was sick with guilt. She was letting her friends down, just as Troy had accused her of doing, but she still wasn't ready to face her fears. And, until she could, she wouldn't be able to face Troy.

……………………

Sharpay studied herself in the mirror. She wanted to be sure her make-up was perfect because today was the callback auditions. Of course, she still had several hours to go, but she couldn't stop her excitement.

She had won. Today she would resume her reign as Drama Queen and Troy and Gabriella would fade out of the theatre world. She smiled to herself. It was a delicious triumph. It was one she had been planning since Twinkle Towne had opened and ended.

She snatched her purse from the bathroom counter and headed to lunch. She would eat lightly. It would probably be a salad. Then she would finish out the day of school and head to the dressing rooms behind the theatre to prepare for her audition with Ryan.

Oh, the taste of revenge was sweet.

…………………..

Troy tossed his gym clothes into his bag and pulled on his school shirt.

"What's the long face about?" Chad asked with a grin.

Troy offered a half-smile to his friend. "Today's the callback auditions and Gabriella still hasn't changed her mind."

Chad frowned. "I'm sorry, man."

Troy shook his head. "Don't be." He zipped up his bag and slung it over his shoulder. He couldn't believe Gabriella was going to let Sharpay win. That wasn't the kind of girl he'd fallen in love with. He stopped short. Fallen in love with? When had that happened? A sad smile crossed his face. It had probably been the moment he had first stepped onto the stage with Gabriella…on New Year's Eve.

…………………..

"She's really not going to show," Kelsi said with a sigh.

Troy shrugged. "I guess not."

Kelsi glanced at her watch. "We still have half an hour."

Troy nodded. Could he really let Gabriella not do the auditions? If she didn't get up on stage now, she probably wouldn't ever again. He dropped his backpack on the ground. "Watch that until I get back."

Kelsi frowned. "Where are you going?" she called as he jogged away.

"To get Gabriella," he replied.

"I don't think he will," Taylor said as she came up behind Kelsi.

Kelsi turned to face Taylor. "Why?"

Taylor sighed. "Gabriella didn't come to school today because she was sick."

* * *

_Okay, so what's going to happen?? lol...Only 1 or 2 chapters left, so please continue to read and review!! _


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10-**

Kelsi shared a stressed look with Taylor as they stood near the back of the auditorium. They had five more minutes before the callback auditions began, and neither Troy nor Gabriella were there.

"Do you think she'll come?" Kelsi asked nervously.

Taylor shrugged. "I don't know."

The heavy doors behind them opened and Chad slipped inside.

"Where's Troy?" he asked.

Taylor flashed Chad a quick smile before answering, "He went to get Gabriella."

"He did?" a quite voice said from behind them.

All three friends turned to find Gabriella staring at them.

Taylor smiled happily and hugged her friend. "You came."

Gabriella returned the smile and the hug. "Yes, I did, but you say Troy went to get me?"

Kelsi nodded. "I don't think he'll make it back in time. He walked."

A nervous silence fell before Chad grinned. "I'll go pick him up," he offered.

Taylor's eyebrows rose. "You don't have a car," she reminded.

His grin widened. "But you do."

She began to shake her head. "Oh, no."

"Please, Taylor," Gabriella and Kelsi pleaded.

Taylor sighed and pulled her keys out of her purse. She hesitantly handed them to Chad. "Here."

"Your car will be fine," he assured before disappearing out the doors.

"I wish I could believe it," Taylor murmured.

"Sharpay and Ryan," they heard Ms. Darbus call loudly from the front of the auditorium.

Their song began with a catchy beat; then Sharpay stepped out onto the large stage. She smiled at the crowd and started her first part of the song.

_Did you see me standing there beside you?_

_Do you even know my name?_

_I wonder sometimes how we can stay together_

_When all you do is say…_

_Baby, I'm sorry I_

_Didn't mean to miss our date_

_And please forgive me I_

_Was running late_

………………………

Troy knocked for the fourth time and was frustrated when no one answered. "Gabriella?" he called.

Still there wasn't an answer.

"Troy!"

He turned and was surprised to see Chad driving Taylor's car. "What?" he asked as he strode over to the side of the road.

"Gabriella's at the school," Chad said.

Troy frowned. "Why?"

Chad rolled his eyes. "Get in, we don't have much time."

Troy obediently dropped into the passenger seat and closed the door.

…………………….

The last strains of the music faded away and the small group of students who were watching immediately began to applaud.

Gabriella began to shift from foot to foot. "He's still not here," she whispered anxiously.

Taylor bit her lip.

Kelsi frowned thoughtfully. "You go backstage and be ready to go on, when the music starts just start."

Gabriella's eyes widened. "But-"

Kelsi gave her a push. "Just go."

…………………

Gabriella clutched her microphone in her sweaty hand. What if she started, but Troy still didn't arrive in time? She took a deep, shuddering breath and stepped closer to the stage.

She heard Kelsi begin to play and she knew it was time. With eyes closed she took a step forward. Then she turned and faced the dark audience that awaited her performance.

_I feel so tightly wound_

_Like I'm about to fall to the ground_

_I'm frozen where I am_

_And I can barely stand_

She took a deep breath and prepared for the first chorus.

_Oh, please help me up_

_I don't have the strength to stand(to stand)_

A familiar voice repeated the final two words just as they had practiced. She turned and saw Troy's handsome face as he met her at center stage. She slipped her hand in his.

_Oh, please help me up_

_The pressure's overwhelming(overwhelming)_

Troy smiled slightly as he began his first verse.

_Ever time I turn around_

_There's something new to deal with_

_And it seems like when I finally catch my breath_

_I fall down again_

_Oh, please help me up_

_I don't have the strength to stand_

It was her turn to do the echo, "To stand."

Troy smiled and continued.

_Oh, please help me up_

_The pressure's overwhelming(overwhelming)_

She couldn't stop the smile as she faced Troy and sang her final solo parts.

_I need you to help me_

Troy touched her cheek lightly.

_I need you to guide me_

She leaned into his touch.

_Please, oh please walk beside me_

_Until I can stand on my own again_

They turned as one to face the audience as they completed the song.

_Oh, please help me up_

_I don't have the strength to stand(to stand)_

_Oh, please help me up_

_The pressure's overwhelming(overwhelming)_

_Help me to stand(to stand...)_

The music faded away. "I love you Gabriella Montez," Troy whispered as the audience applauded. "And I'm so proud of you."

"I love you, Troy," Gabriella replied with a gentle smile.

Despite the audience and Ms. Darbus and their friends, they allowed their lips to meet in a brief kiss. It was the beginning of an amazing relationship.

**THE END**

* * *

_Now for the emotional speech...lol...I'd really like to thank all the wonderful people who read and reviewed this story(and the people who just read it)! I'd also like to thank songwriter iliveinadreamworld. iliveinadreamworld allowed me to use 3 of her songs for which I am forever grateful!! The two in this chapter were 'Stand' and 'Baby, We're Through'. You can find more of her songs on fictionpress(dot)com. I hope you enjoyed this story and will keep an eye out for my upcoming ones! Please Review!! _


End file.
